1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source arrangement for an illumination device of a medical-optical observation apparatus, which illumination device has an illumination light source and an illumination optical unit for illuminating an observation object with illumination light from the illumination light source. The invention additionally relates to an illumination device for a medical-optical observation apparatus, and such a medical-optical observation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An illumination device for a surgical microscope, embodied as an ophthalmological surgical microscope, is described for example in DE 10 2007 041 003 A1, wherein the illumination systems in the surgical microscope are supplied from a halogen or xenon light source via spliced optical waveguides. This means, however, that the illumination types of coaxial illumination and surrounding illumination cannot be regulated independently of one another. In the case where a plurality of optical waveguides are used, although separate regulation is possible in principle, this increases the complexity of the illumination system.
DE 20 2004 019 849 U1 and EP 0 661 020 A1 additionally disclose illumination devices which provide separate light sources for red reflection illumination and surrounding illumination. DE 20 2004 019 849 U1 additionally mentions that light emitting diodes can be used as the light source. However, no further explanation is given regarding the practical configuration of the illumination device when using light emitting diodes as light sources.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an advantageous light source arrangement for an illumination device of a medical-optical observation apparatus. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an advantageous illumination device for a medical-optical observation apparatus. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide an advantageous medical-optical observation apparatus.